


Even If We Can't Find Heaven, (I'll Walk Through Hell With You)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "I feel like I'm going crazy." Nikki gasped, like a dying man, hoarse and with a rattling cough.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Even If We Can't Find Heaven, (I'll Walk Through Hell With You)

"I feel like I'm going crazy." Nikki gasped, like a dying man, hoarse and with a rattling cough. "Things don't make sense - it's like puzzle pieces that aren't in the right places." His hands were shaking, and Mick couldn't get a good grip on them because they'd been shaking too badly. 

"I know. But you can't fall back now." Mick replied, taking Nikki's hands in his own and squeezing them reassuringly. "You've been doing too good to fail now." 

"I don't want to but - y'know -I feel like - " Nikki took in a shaky breathe. "It hurts. I want it, but I can't have it." His fingers went to dig into his arm and the healing scars, but Mick intercepted them halfway. 

"Just think about how happy things'll be once you get through this." Mick pressed his lips against Nikki's knuckles, feeling the rough calluses, every scar and every cut. "You can be happy again. _We_ can be happy again." 

"I know, I _know fuck fuck fuck."_ Nikki buried his face in the crook of Mick's neck, as if desperate to hide himself from the world that seemed so determined to hurt him, and Mick hated every single person who made Nikki like that, but knew that he couldn't so anything. 

"You'll be okay. It'll pass soon." Mick whispered into Nikki's hair. 


End file.
